It's simple and it is in 3 words: All Girl School
by otakulord89
Summary: What can happen when Kagome moves to America and Inu-yasha is an anime series? Then Kagome ends up attending an all-girl school with a club that is devoted to anime and not only that but there are conflicts ranging from Punks vs. Preps to Punks vs. Posers
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any thing pertaining to Anime but you know someday when I grow up I shall come to Borders and buy a manga without the constant annoyance of either fellow students or friends scrutinizing me or my parents saying that it is a waste of money for something I could read in ten minutes. But well now own with the fan-fiction. Oh yeah forgive my randomness I am nothing but a rambling Otaku.  
  
It was a bright and sunny August morning and the young and very pretty Kagome Higurashi was about to get a very rude awakening from three months of kicking demon ass and hanging out with friends. "Kagome!!! It's your first day at an American High School," yelled her mother who was happy to finally to get settled in there new home in San Francisco and get a new job as the manager of a new sector of Honda in the United States. Kagome could hear the kicking and yelling of Sota because his mom was trying to force him into his uniform for school which was a white work shirt, navy blue corduroys, and a navy blue cardigan. Kagome could also hear him yelling "But mom cardigans are for girls." Then with that she finally got up from her slumber and the first thing she saw was a picture of her and the old gang that included Inu-Yasha who was the one she loved, Sango who was one of her best friends, Miroku only one word could sum him up and that is Pervert but he was cool, and of course Shippo who looked up at her like some kind of big sister figure. She missed them all very much so and she wanted nothing more to return to her home in Japan and go back into the bone-eaters well and find them again but there was one plot that she knew nothing of and little did she know that she was going to meet them very, very soon. Well either way she forced herself to put on the Merci Burlington uniform she got and went off to her freshmen orientation. (Okay I'm making her go into freshmen year because with all the days she missed because of the Shikon Jewel.)  
  
Meanwhile in the woods of Merci Burlington......"Okay Sango since you are the only girl in the group you go in because I have seen nothing but girls enter the building," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Okay and damn it won't Kagome be surprise to see us do you think she is going kill us or be happy to see us," said Sango  
  
"One question Miroku" asked Sango and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yes" said Miroku  
  
"How the hell did you get the uniform without money, Miroku?" Sango and Inu-Yasha in unison and with a hint of worry.  
  
"Why can't you just trust me on this one?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Well that is very simple you bastard. How are we suppose to you didn't seduce some girl and took the uniform off her? You know you are probably likely to do such a thing," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Wait Inu-Yasha do you think there is any girl out there in this time era that would put out for him," said Sango. "I mean sure there are a lot of slutty girls out there but come on but Miroku just has some kind of aura that reflects girls."  
  
"Well you know Sango you do have a point," said Inu-Yasha. "So how did you do it, Miroku?"  
  
"Okay it was easy well there was a big list of girls who were graduating in the San Francisco area on the Internet" said Miroku "and since we knew she was going to an all-girl school so we took those in co-ed out and so I went a lot of the girls graduating from girl schools and asked them if they were willing to donate their uniforms and they all said yes so I got them and gave them to you guys."  
  
"Okay but how did you learn how to use the Internet?" asked Inu-Yasha and Sango in unison.  
  
"Well I went an Internet café and flirted till I found someone willing to help me." Said Miroku. "And I know what you guys are going to say they all said no to my famous question."  
  
"Hey look there's Kagome" said Shippo.  
  
"Quick follow her Sango!!!" said Inu-Yasha with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"See you three later," said Sango.  
  
"Well here I go to school I am once again a freshman but hey who will know....hehehe" said Kagome with her backpack full of locker gear and pictures she wants to use in her locker. "Well doesn't that girl look familiar." When it suddenly hit her "Sango" she whispered. "......Well since I am a freshman I do sort of have the right to yell and make a fool of myself so why not....." thought Kagome. ".....So why not....." "SANGO...SANGO...SANGO is that you!!!!!" Then it hit her once again if Sango could be here so can the others and that would be just well awesome. "...INU- YASHA!!!....drooooool"  
  
"...Well she just called me what should I do...." Thought Sango.  
  
Little did she know that while she was sleeping Miroku and Shippo put one of those tiny little walkie talkie dealies in her ear. So right as she thought that Inu-Yasha and Miroku got the walkie talkie to work and with a great burst of static which caused Sango to fall down. "Hey Sango we know you see her so go talk to her and if you don't mind ask the girl to your left what's her name because I think I want to ask her a particular question"  
"You know Miroku you are an idiot," said Sango she said with hints of pissiness in her voice. "Hi Kagome how are you today?"  
  
Well since it had been four very long months since she had seen any of her friends from the Feudal Era she was so frigging happy that she just had to let out one of those infamous squeals of the otaku. "Oh my gawd," she said very prep like (and don't forget preps are evil and need to be massacred and one more thing Avril is not a punk because she has a Louis Vutton purse). "So Sango how the hell did you get here and is it just you who's here or are the others around," which she said with the hope that Inu- Yasha was around.  
"Yes everyone is here," said Sango.  
But little did they know that this little event of happiness was about to get interrupted by a very loud and very annoying otaku. 


	2. Registration

Disclaimer: I don't Inu-Yasha but one day I shall blackmail Rumiko Takahashi into giving me the rights. n n Bunny  
( '.')  
( ' )*  
UU  
Well this was a strange moment because she thought that when she was leaving Japan she was leaving all her Feudal Era friends forever and at this very moment she was staring into the face of Sango. But she was still happy because she missed them very dearly. Well little did they know that this moment would get disturbed by a certain little otaku.  
  
"'elloIamOtakuofstuffbutifyouwannabeanormalpersonyoucancallmeCatherinebutmin dyounormalpeoplescareme" said Otakuofstuff (Catherine) Well the little four- foot-nine person spoke so loud and was standing in between them that they just had to stare at her but she spoke really fast and she actually made perfect sense. "I'm sorry this is a whole new start for me and well actually all of us here and well that was the first time I actually talked to anyone close to my age about something that wasn't related to school, sports, or cheerleading, and damn it that felt great all I have to say to that is arigato," and with that she ran away.  
  
"Well she was a strange person and I think she is crazy but then again she must be because she wanted us to call her Otakuofstuff," said Kagome and Sango in a some what unison fashion.  
  
As they walked into Kohl Mansion which is home to Merci Burlington they just had to have their jaws drop because this was a place to fancy for a school. Then on top of the steps their stood the one called Otakuofstuff and she said, "Did you know you two look like girls out of Inu-Yasha mangas?"  
  
"What do you mean exactly Otakuofstuff are you saying that there is some manga out there about Inu-Yasha?" said Kagome.  
  
"Yes that is exactly what I mean and it is also an anime and it is wicked hella awesome double cool with doorknobs it is it really is and I am a really big otaku of that series as a matter of fact it is my favorite next to FAKE. Um and oh what exactly is your name if you are willing to share that info with me if not then just walk away now if you don't mind," said Otakuofstuff as she walked towards the desk for registration.  
  
When she walked towards the desk Sango panicked because she knew that she didn't have a school record what so ever or even a legal name. But at that moment Miroku came into the little walkie talkie in her ear and he said, "It's okay go and use the Sango Higurashi, because a few weeks ago in a net café I got the same girl responsible for the uniform and the walkie talkie to hack into the Merci main computer and she put you down as a freshman and she also made us each a social security number and school records for all of us so that we can all attend the school and we also can attend on the condition that we don't get detected by the police for the fake credit card we are using to pay for the schools so excuse us but me and Inu-Yasha are going to have to sneak in for a closer look."  
  
Well after Sango heard that earful she went up to the registration desk and said with her whole heart, "Sango Higurashi," and she looked at Kagome who had a weird look on her face after hearing what Sango just said and she said, "That's funny we have the same last name this could be the start of a beautiful relationship," with a wink and with that they walked into the Great Hall.  
Little did the two know that a horrible bitch was in that hall or maybe not exactly the horrible bitch but the reincarnation of one. 


	3. Faceoff of the bches

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha but if I did well let's just say things would well involve a lot more Sessho-maru and a lot more kissing scenes yes well enjoy this story from a rambling and cynical author who still finds a way to become a hopeless romantic.  
  
"That is so weird that girl looks a lot like Kikyo," thought a very confused Kagome. "I thought she was still at the Feudal era."  
  
"You'll be surprised that girl is just a big a bitch as Kikyo but that girl is worst. She thinks she is better then all of us just because she had an all A's report card in eighth grade and was also the head cheerleader but either way she was and will be a stuck up bitch. Well it is good to know that bitch will die eventually for good just like Kikyo does when Naraku gets her in this big ass hell trap and that was a good manga indeed it was." said Otakuofstuff.  
  
"Wait Kikyo dies!!!!????" said Kagome a tad bit surprised yet also a bit happy even though she knew very well that Inu-Yasha still thought about her, but well either way Kikyo was Inu-yasha's first love and well as they say no one forgets their first love.  
  
"Yup indeed she does and if you guys keep on asking me questions I will need you to give me your names, oh and that girl's name is Yokiko, in case you were wondering," said Otakuofstuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the Forest of Merci....... "Whoa we can hear and see what ever Sango hears and well that is highly amusing," said Miroku.  
  
"Hello little brother," said everyone's favorite fluffy. (Hint, hint no duh)  
  
"Sessho-maru what in the seven hells are you doing here anyways?" said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well since you weren't there I was bored and I threatened Lady Kaede till she told me where you were so I could follow you," said Sessho-maru with amazingly some emotion if that is even possible for him.  
  
Miroku decides to speak up "Sessho-maru are you crazy do you know that we are on the property of a Catholic all girl's school and a lot of these girls would think that you guys are good looking so why don't we take a closer look. Hmm?" and off they went to take a closer look while Shippo stayed at the camp to watch over the equipment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While back at the Great Hall...... "So what are your names anyways?" said Otakuofstuff.  
  
"Okay we are getting a bit pissed at that question so here is your damn answer!!! I am Kagome and she is my adopted sister Sango. Are you happy now?" said Kagome a tad bit flustered.  
  
"Wow that is double hella wicked cool with doorknobs you guys have the same names as the characters you look like and that is cool. I t can on..." said Otakuofstuff who stopped in mid-sentence because Yokiko was walking her way.  
  
"Well hello fat former cheerleader bitch, I thought I told you not to come here. I told you that if you came here you will screw things up bad and you won't go to college, and you will find yourself married to Nick with a bunch of kids and not enough money to live so you guys will go on welfare," said Yokiko with much malice.  
  
"Funny bulimic skinny as a twig won't like an envelope because it had too many calories bitch. Also it is highly amusing that you mention screwing because I think you will be doing that to pay for your outrageously expensive outfits. Also one more thing Bitch F.Y.I. Nick is a freshman taking honors chem, Trig, and Honors English this year and I have to say he is a great best friend who will go to places in life that you wouldn't even know of and I would be very much happy to marry him if he ever asks after I graduate from college and become a forensic investigator, Bye Bitch," said Otakuofstuff with a very proud look on her round face.  
  
"This ain't over Bitch," said Yokiko turning to Sango and Kagome saying "Trust me don't hang with her because she is nothing but a fat loser."  
  
"Ain't is not a word and so we shall continue this later and until then arrivaderchi," said Otakuofstuff with a glint in her eye and a hope to kill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night, Night I have to sleep please review and yup well thanks for those so far who reviewed. ~Potterfan89 


	4. The Crash into Nash

Disclaimer: Hi today is the Otakuofstuff's birthday and she; no I mean she is happy. and now on with your regular scheduled disclaimer......I do not own Inu-Yasha or Kohl Mansion but I am Otakuofstuff, I mean I do own Otakuofstuff.......... ("Damn schizophrenia" "No wait there are a lot ofawesomepeoplewithschizophreniaandor multiplepersonas.") And now on with the story wohooo.  
  
Well after that unpleasant exchange of words between a former fat cheerleader and a bulimic twig of a head cheerleader, the incoming freshman class was asked to sit down and as Kagome had the feeling that she needed to look up.  
  
"So Miroku what is this brilliant idea of yours exactly you corrupt monk?" said Inu-Yasha with a look of exhaust from climbing the hundreds of stairs to the platform over looking the Great Hall which at the moment was the area in which Kagome, Otakuofstuff, and Sango resided.  
  
"We also have to remember one more thing Inu-Yasha there just happens to be hundreds of girls down in that thing they call the Great Hall, so we have to be careful, very careful. But make sure Kagome doesn't see you or else she might sit you." said Miroku in a hushed manner. Yet it was too late because Inu-Yasha was already leaning over the edge of the railing along with the help Sessho-maru. "What in the seven hells are you doing that for Sessho-maru?"  
  
"I am holding Inu-Yasha over the edge of this barrier so that when his wench sees him see will say SIT and then he will suffer total humiliation," said Sessho-maru with once again some emotion in his face.  
  
Meanwhile in Mercy woods... Jaken writes in his journal "Today is a triumphant day for Sessho-maru, He actually had two moments of showing emotion today and it's not even lunch yet well who knows someday he will confess his true feelings for me one day and we shall dump Rin and live happily ever after." Little did he know that at the moment he wrote those lines two certain people were behind him.  
  
As Jaken was putting away his journal, Rin couldn't help but say "Why would Sessho-maru ever dump me and what do you mean by true feelings because I don't think you are the only one with feelings for him and any of them would make a much better choice then you as the one he is going to run away with."  
  
"Oh shut little girl!!!" said Jaken as Shippo and Rin laughed.  
  
Now in the Great Hall as Kagome was listening on about how Merci Burlington will change their lives she decided to give in to that strange "Ineedtolookup" feeling and she did and as she looked up she saw Inu-Yasha leaning over the edge of the railing and that little word slipped out of her mouth and well that word was "SIT!!!" Well you all know what happens when she says that but this time it was worst. This time not only did Inu- Yasha fall into the ground but he took Sessho-maru and Miroku down with him and to top it all off they fell on Mrs. Nash the school's dean and punisher of students in the school. Not only that but these girls were so boy deprived that they all yelled "BOY!!!!!" and all went to take a closer look at them. But as this happened Otakuofstuff just sat there with a little smile on her face and Kagome saw that smile and knew that this girl was either trouble or she just had her year made.  
  
But to the other side of the hall there stood Yokiko looking like she was in love. When Otakuofstuff saw this she knew that if it was any of the guys that just came in the room, well it would only be trouble for Kagome, Sango, or even Kagura because Otakuofstuff knew one thing all to well and it was when you get in between Yokiko and the guy, she think she's in love with don't expect to get out of the conflict without losing your pride, dignity, money, confidence, friends, teacher's trust because Yokiko will do anything to get with that guy. She would even destroy friendships and other people's lives with her vicious lies and humiliating pranks. "The little bitch," Otakuofstuff thought, "Why would she like any of those guys after all the guys she stole from all those girls." "....I think it is about time I called for a reunion," said Otakuofstuff as she pulled out her PDA and wrote it done.  
  
Well at the same time as Otakuofstuff was pondering these thoughts, Kagome had another thought on her mind. "What if Yokiko is a reincarnation of Kikyo and she tries to take Inu-Yasha from me." But while these girls were thinking the thoughts Yokiko had already started to put the moves on all three of the guys, which was what of course something Yokiko would have been known to do as she was of course considered the San Francisco Archdiocesan Female Player of all Players. But well let's move on from that highly amusing thought and move on to the guy's point of view.  
  
"Damn it," said Inu-Yasha as he got up and stood facing Mrs. Nash the Dean who looked at the moment very, very, very PISSED off. Then Mrs. Nash took a sweeping look at him from his feet up to his head as she muttered to herself various clothing and behavior infractions and writing them on a small ledger notebook, well then her eyes rested upon his adorable dog ears which would be in a short time be defiled by her horrible screeching. Oh wait here comes the screeching "Whoever you are may you please remove those ridiculous things off your head." said Mrs. Nash who from here on till the end shall now be referred to as the Nasher.  
  
Inu-Yasha now pissed off to the extreme was and was ready to attack this wench as she screeched in his face, but when she got to the subject of his ears he decided to yell at her instead, "They are real and I know as I say this you are wanting to tug them and if you dare try I personally make sure you can't tug them a second time and FUCK YOU wench."  
"Well who are you and these other two boys?" replied the Nasher, "and if you dare talk to me in that way again I will personally see to it that you will not be capable of doing that again either."  
  
Miroku sensed that if Inu-Yasha was to keep this up these people would surely call the cops and they will all be dead. "I am Miroku and these are my friends Inu-Yasha and Sessho-maru we attend Archbishop Riordon High School and we were here to see that our girlfriends made it to school."  
  
"Oh really and who would those girls be exactly so that we can let them cross check this story?" said the Nasher with a skeptical look on her face also thinking whoever these girls are will be in deep shit.  
  
"Um," said Miroku.  
  
Will Miroku say who these girls are?  
  
Which guy will Yokiko pick any of the guys?  
  
Will Kagome make it through student orientation?  
  
Will the gang get caught for making up false identities and getting a credit card?  
  
What is Otakuofstuff's dark past and what does it have to do with Yokiko?  
  
Who knows? You'll have to keep on reading.  
  
Please review and sorry for the way that it is confusing. 


	5. punishment and surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Kohl Mansion, because I do not have the drawing skills or the money or the right connections to Sisters of Mercy to own any of the two things I mentioned in the start of this sentence. I do own Otakuofstuff and this crazy story plot but well after that all people mentioned from now on forward that are not in the Inu-Yasha series are overexageration of people I know or have known.  
  
"Ummm," said Miroku as the Nasher stared at him with a look that could have probably made his self confidence and his "you know what" shrink in fear of the Nasher. He was very unsure of whether or not to say that they were there Kagome and Sango even though they were not their girlfriends or make up some girls.  
  
"Excuse me, but you appear to be 19, your friend with the dog ears appears to be about 17, and this boy with the boa that seems to come out of his ass appears to be in his late 20's, early 30's. So surely you can't be dating a bunch of freshmen unless you are out there to take advantage of them or you are that immature that you guys go for younger girls since they are less knowing of you activities," said the Nasher with a malice look on her face.  
  
"Well it looks like we goofed because our girlfriends are not here and we would be leaving now if you don't mind our doing so, I mean these guys are all freshmen, our girls are in senior and junior year, and this may not even be the school because they said Merci but they didn't, specify which one, hehehe," said Miroku with an attempt to look innocent in his eyes, while he full heartedly regret trying to pull off this stunt.  
  
"Okay you may but only on the condition that I see you out and that you promise to not bother this school ever again," said the Nasher with a look saying that she was pleased that the cops didn't have to come into the picture too early in the year.  
  
Well after that the Nasher did walk them off the campus but before letting them go free she told them to line up with their hands on the wall and facing it too, and she pulled out a paddle and gave them all a quick, swift hit to their butts and then she sent them on their way.  
  
"Whoa that was the first a person of the female type hit me on the ass and I didn't like it," said Miroku with a strange look on his face. Well with that comment Inu-Yasha and Sessho-maru just stared on in horror.  
  
"Well Miroku let's just forget you said that and go back to the campsite, hmmm," said Inu-Yasha quite disturbed with the last comment and so they turned around and were faced with another surprise.  
  
"Lady Kaede" the three guys said in unison, "what are you doing here and how did you get here."  
  
"I am here because I was getting bored without you guys and also because I not getting any younger, so I thought it would be a fine time for a vacation and why not take it with thy Kagome and thy Inu-Yasha and thy Miroku and thy Sango and thy" and with that Lady Kaede was disrupted by Inu- Yasha saying "Can't you talk like a normal person, feh."  
  
Lady Kaede went onto say "I followed Sessho-maru to get here and I saw that whole incident with the hall and all I have to say is I am getting a strange feeling about the girls in there and well that was absolutely a stupid thing to do so just stay away from that place."  
  
"Let's just go back to the camp," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall, the Nasher called out the home room groups for the freshmen and after she was finished the freshmen separated and went to their homerooms. Well luckily for Kagome, she was put in the same homeroom as Sango and Otakuofstuff. "That was interesting, the incident in the Great Hall. I think I can officially say I like this place more then I'll ever like STM. It also gives me hope that people like Inu- Yasha and Miroku exist and now I can achieve the dream of hugging my favorite bishie, hehehe. But maybe the world of anime is real and we just don't know it, but it probably isn't cuz if it did we would be fighting of evil hentai monsters all the time, hehehe, "said Otakuofstuff, "I hope." Well soon after she said that their advisor opened the door to the room they would meet in for next 4 years, and they walked in and all took seats next to the window looking out onto the rose garden, right next to a girl with brown hair and freckles who looked like she wanted to pull out a flame thrower and burn all the talkative girls in this advisory to a crisp. Kagome and Sango were a bit wierded out by this girl so they just kept their mouths shut, just in case the girl decided to snap. But Otakuofstuff couldn't do that so she said "A O how are ya' I'm Otakuofstuff, watcha name," and with Kagome thought to herself "I thought she couldn't talk to others that well."  
  
"GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING FANGIRL, I DON'T LIKE YOU, I WOULD RATHER BE WATCHING FARSCAPE OR PLAYING PS2, THEN STAY AT THIS HELL HOLE THEY CALL AN ALL GIRL SCHOOL," said the girl, "AND MY NAME IS KATIE."  
  
"Um ok Farscape as in that sci-fi show that got canceled because of Stargate," said Otakuofstuff. Well after this they all lined up for their class pictures and with this Kagome decided it may be a good idea to avoid Otakuofstuff she wasn't sure if this girl was a liar or a nutcase.  
  
Will Kagome avoid Otakuofstuff? Who else shall come to the U.S. from the feudal era?  
  
Nobody knows but me so keep on reading my story.  
  
Thanks Inu-yasha9112 (Ray) for constantly reviewing my story.

Well as for the rest of you keep on reviewing.


	6. Senior Sister Day

Disclaimer: Nargle, I do not own Kohl Mansion or Inu-Yasha. Neither do I own a cardboard cut out of Orlando Bloom, Inu-Yasha, Daniel Radcliffe, Harry Potter, Rupert Grint, Ash Ketchum, Miroku, Naraku, or a gun. So yeah if it sucks be happy to flame because I can't shoot you but, I have connections to people who can legally take you out of you home strip you naked in front of it and whip your butt soar.  
  
Well as time went on and freshman orientation became a week later and it was the freshmen's first rally that passed too, with nothing much except the hentai of a religion teacher got crowned queen of the rally, and within that week Miroku tried to use his wind tunnel as a way to get a peek up girls skirt by opening his wind tunnel to create a gust of wind that made skirts fly up whenever the girls had a fire drill or a group prayer on the green and he always got caught by the Nasher and paddled every time. Their first weekend was spent at the mall getting clothes from this era and there they were lead by Otakuofstuff to a store called Hot Topic and there Inu- Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango got enough clothes to fill in an entire walk in closet(Otakuofstuff got a couple of Blink-182 shirts and HP shirts), after that Sessho-maru went to GAP to get his clothes and Kagome got a couple of skirts there too, and after that the gang went to Nordstrom to get clothes cloths for Shippo and Rin. After that they went to Mills Uniform shop for the Riordon uniform for Inu-Yasha and Miroku and a set of uniforms that really did fit Sango, and after that they went to Dennis Uniform Outfitters for Rin and Shippo's uniform. Shortly after their trip to the mall Otakuofstuff thought it would be a good idea to get shoes that were not sandals for the gang and so the gang that involved a disgruntled Inu-Yasha went to a shoe shop and they all left an hour later with bags full of chucks, yukons, and adiddas for the whole gang (no uggs cause they are just plain uggly). Two days after Orientation Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang manage to buy and move into the house next to Kagome's. Well since Inu-Yasha was tired of Miroku's antics he took into his sleeves to apply for schools and they all got into Riordon except for Shippo, he and Rin were to go to school with Sota. Amazing some how Kohaku manage to gain back his memory and come to the present time and even more amazing he managed to come and find Sango, sadly right in middle of school and he too had to suffer the Nasher's wrath he tried to end her wrath with his chain and sickle. Well that lead to the Nasher grabbing the sickle and take a slash at Kohaku and well Sango got pissed and took her switchblade to the Nasher's face and well Sango found herself on probation for three months and two months of detention (which is not bad considering we only have to come once a week) and Kohaku found his way to being stuck at school with Sota. But amazingly Sango's punishment got revoke to some tampering to her school file by whom else, but Miroku and Otakuofstuff.  
  
Now it was Merci Week which is the third week of school and time to bash the freshmen. Today is Monday, Day 1, and Pajama day for the whole school, but for the freshmen it was Senior Sister day and they get to meet their Senior Sister who is sworn to protect and guide them in freshmen year, but for the Seniors it was get their slave girl for the year day because well the point to protecting them was to get as much out of them as you possibly can. Sadly Otakuofstuff became the slave girl to a group of anime loving otakus before even getting a Senior Sister, and she did it to get into Anime Club. Yokiko the bitch was pretty much seen as a nice person to most girls but she was indeed a bitch to everyone who wasn't prep or her idea of normal, but all the punk and bookies agreed who needs a bitch like her. Katie already had tried to beat Yokiko up in Honors English class and was well finally ended with screaming and fighting everyone who tried to talk to her because she tried to do the stuff at Allyn the Junior and Allyn well just grabbed Katie by the neck and pushed her into a locker. Kagome and Sango were pretty much adjusted to high school and hitting well at least the bear minimum passing grade and Miroku and Inu-Yasha were pretty much well with school except they were pretty much destined to fail every class so they just goofed off in class. Now onto Senior Sister Day, Kagome who was sitting in her pajamas in her advisory of room 308, she thought to herself "what kind of school gives the seniors all out power over the freshmen, but what ever at least she didn't have some freak who just couldn't get a clue following her (Hojo)."  
"You know I find this so fucking stupid! Why should the seniors get supreme ruling over the freshmen? It's like were some sort of inferior race or something." said Otakuofstuff, "What is this...a friggin' dictatorship ....hmm maybe the Nasher is Hitler in disguise and the seniors are some type of Hitler's youth and she will eventually brain wash us all into hating all things younger than us and we all shall find us starting concentration camps for teens."  
  
"Taku, CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!" said Kagome; using the nickname she dubbed Otakuofstuff from a few weeks ago. She was pretty much happy even though you couldn't tell at the moment because she was shouting the shit out of Taku, but either way she was doing well in school, she could hang out with Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo anytime she wanted, and to top it off she was going to her first dance and in this particular dance the rule was no Hip-Hop so it was nothing but pure punk and alternative rock music and well of course that turned away all the preps and the ghetto wannabes away. "Also Taku we have history class so that we don't screw up in the same way that people before us did."  
  
Taku said in response "Ah yes but why do people keep on getting tricked by Naraku...Kagome when you say you known about the series you said that a lot of people were tricked by him so why didn't the people who were tricked by him tell others so others won't get tricked ....I mean you know how everyone knew about Onigumo why didn't they know about Naraku......Wait a minute that has nothing to do with it that is more like a lack of intelligence thingy. Ok I'll shut up. "  
  
"Thank you for shutting up I mean me and Katie were thinking up ways to beat the crap out of you already," said Sango in a relieved matter. For Sango things were going well in her life for one thing Naraku was absolutely gone, she was glad to have control for the most part in her life, she had Kohaku back, and the here classmates were respectful to her ever since the incident in which she attacked the Nasher.  
Then suddenly Seno Castillo the advisor of class 308 came up to the head of the class to make an announcement "I am sorry to say we did not have enough to seniors to make you guys have senior sisters so we decided to let you have junior guardians and they don't have the power to make you do whatever they want or let you hang out in the senior lounge or the senior stairs but they will protect you against the ever brutal trials and tribulations they call Mercy Week ...cough cough freshmen bashing week cough cough. Your junior guardians are from class 306 the class next door. So when I call your name and the name of the name of a junior you will meet them up front ok. Kagome your Partner is Aga Marie.....Catherine your partner is Anamarie...Sango your partner is Allyn...Katie your partner is Lisa..." the list goes on but I am too lazy to go on.  
  
Well amazingly most of these partners all happened to be part of Anime club so Aga, Anamarie, and Allyn first thing to say to Kagome was "Hey you have the same name as Kagome in the Inu-Yasha series," and Kagome thought to herself this was going to be good day and she went on with her day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry I can't really add that many details about Inu-Yasha and Miroku's school days and I don't want to write about Shippo, Kohaku, and Rin's day at school because the school I put them into makes me nervous in all possible ways. Thank you for all the reviews I will be able to put up more chapters now because I am now off school and I will have more time to write and less time setting up pranks on preps and ghetto wannabes (or doing my homework yes I do my homework and I say it proudly ...Ok I do my homework but it is a bit half as sly done). 


	7. Senior Sign Day Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Kohl mansion. I do own many a plan to pull pranks on preps and ghetto wannabes. I also own a lot of books and sadly none of which are manga or manga related due to circumstances out of my control.... oh yeah the people at Borders Bookstore need new rules on where one can read manga in the store because that space is so fucking small it is not even funny (but hey anyone can manipulate the situation to get close to who they want) but it is funny when my best friend Nick is there with me and my dad well comes to see what I am doing and he tries to hide in the bookshelves and he ends up on top of my dad...Ah okay well yeah the lesson is if your parents don't want you to be friends with a guy just go to Borders a lot and you will eventually be there at the same time but hope it is not a time when your parents are.  
  
--------- ----}----- ----]----- ----}-------- ---}--------- --- }------- ----{----  
Today is Wednesday, Day III, and it happens to be Sign day and this is the day when all freshmen have to deal with the school's wrath and wear dorky little signs that say stupid things like "I'm a freshman and I will sing and dance if you ask nicely" and have candy dangling over that sign so that if you are standing outside and the pre-schoolers are going out on their daily walk chances are they will chase after you till you give them candy. Kagome was sitting in homeroom listening to Taku and Katie in a heated argument on whether or not Farscape was cancelled due to Stargate SG- 1 or due to the fact that it just plain sucked. While that was happening Sango was thinking to herself to whether or not beat up Yokiko and her little gang of Filipino ghetto wannabes who at the moment were pointing and saying rude comments about Taku, Katie, Kagome, and Sango, and they were doing it quite loudly for that matter. When suddenly Taku and Katie's argument came to an abrupt stop and Taku stood up and walked towards Yokiko's group and yelled right in Yokiko's face "YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE THE REASON I AM SAD TO BE FILIPINO. YOU MAKE ME SICK AND FUCK WHY DO YOU DO YOU ALWAYS TRY TO SCREW UP WHATEVER PIECE OF HAPPINESS I CAN GET MY HANDS ON BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!I MEAN YOU HAVE ALL THESE GUYS AND FRIENDS AND YOU STILL NEED TORTURE SOMEONE ELSE. I MEAN WHAT IS IT HUH BITCH DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR OTHERS OR NO RESPECT FOR YOURSELF." suddenly Taku stopped yelling looked down and started going through her pockets for something but when she did that Yokiko did something that was absolutely despicable ... She attacked Taku but since Seno wasn't there, no one was there to stop it. Taku was caught completely off guard and so she had a look of total surprise but she seemed more concerned with getting the thing out of her pocket then getting Yokiko off her, but something seemed wrong to Kagome at the moment because even in the little time that she knew Taku she always noticed that Taku tried to avoid getting pissed or stressed and that she was allowed to skip P.E. and now Taku was screaming at Yokiko and fighting a hard fight. Then she looked up at Taku who was for some odd reason seemed blue around the lips and appeared to stop struggling.  
  
Then she yelled "YOKIKO YOU BITCH GET OFF HER SHE WAS ONLY SPEAKING HER MIND AND LOOK AT HER YOU ARE KILLING HER," but Yokiko didn't seem to care and Taku wasn't even moving anymore but Kagome didn't know what to do but Sango and Katie did they went in and got Yokiko off of what seemed to be a life-less Taku but then again with 5 minutes of Yokiko on top of Taku's chest while Yokiko chocked her she probably was but they are hoping she wasn't. But well it was time for something that Kagome knew and that was first aid the first thing she did was check her pulse and well there was definitely something but not much not much at all, but it was something. Kagome turned to go get a teacher so that they can get an ambulance and when she came into the class next door to get the perverted religion teacher who was usually the only one available at this time he just didn't believe her so he just sent her on her way without even calling for an ambulance. Kagome knew as she was walking around for a teacher who was not busy with their homeroom, Taku maybe slipping away forever but at the moment the chances of finding a teacher was slim and so was Taku's chance of getting the help she needed. "Stupid don't bother other classes in session rule and the teachers that won't break that rule for anything, " thought Kagome. Will Taku pull through? Will Yokiko get punished for her horrible act? Will Kagome pull through? Will I ever talk about what Inu-Yasha and Miroku are doing in school? Well anyways thank you for all the reviews. Also review this chapter. Also sorry for the short chapter I maybe off for the summer but that didn't stop us from giving us reports due on the first day. 


	8. Senior Sign Day Part2 The Boys POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha because my parents would not let me own a dog or a dog demon or even a half dog demon for the matter. Well I do not own Kohl Mansion because well I don't Sisters of Mercy in conjunction with the city of Burlingame owns it thanks to a man named Freddy Kohl and his wife but the funny thing is that to this day the ghost of Freddy still haunts the mansion and the students that attends the school that resides there. Hehehe my disclaimers are always long are they not hmmm...

As Kagome was freaking out looking for an available teacher, she was hit by a sudden thought "CELLPHONES!!!! EVERYONE HAS ONE IN THIS SCHOOL" so she turned around and ran back to her homeroom only to meet something that well caught her really off guard and that was ..................................................................

Taku and she looked perfectly ok and very well except for some bitchslap mark and a few scratches while Yokiko looked like she just got beaten up by the gang that hangs out next to the alley between the public high school and the mall. She had two black-eyes and a fat lip thanks to Katie and her left arm seemed to be broken and her uniform had a few slashes in it probably thanks to Sango and her Hirakotsu. Kagome was so surprised that she said, "What the fuck?!!?! How can you survive that, I mean you were passed out and not breathing only a few minutes ago and now you are sitting up and looking well."

Taku after hearing such words come from Kagome could only give a hoarse little laugh and with a very scratchy voice she said "of course I can survive that I mean she is 85pounds and can only bench-press 30 pounds while I am 160 pounds and can bench-press 70 pounds ergo proving I could crush her a lot more then she can me and anyways I had this problem since I was little in which my lungs and heart can crap out on me any moment." Kagome and Sango just stared while the rest of the girls laughed because many of the girls in the advisory class knew Taku was prone to this from times in which she just passes out in the middle of a game to times in which she was a member of the honor guard in the special anniversary of the archdiocese of San Francisco and she just passed out at the feet of the Archbishop Levada so it was a pretty known fact among those who were members of the Archdiocesan schools. But Taku just went on to say some more things about her condition "well anyways Kagome don't worry about me and my condition it is all taken care of with this," Taku lifted up her shirt to reveal a black vest that was very tight but it had a few wires running out of it that lead to some device that looked like the combo between a really big cell phone and power pack for a camera. "It is what reads my pulse and makes sure that I am breathing and when I am not breathing it just sets off the silent alarm which activates the tiny little air sacks which in turn simulates CPR on me or if my heart just craps out the defibulater that was installed in my heart when I was younger kicks in and resuscitates me so yeah I am pretty much covered for any shit anybody tries to pull on me because the vest has a top layer that is Kevlar so it is bulletproof. But also every time that happens an ambulance will come to my rescue because it sends a message to the nearest hospital via the cell-phone and GPS chip in the vest."

After hearing the last part of Taku's explanation Kagome just had to ask "Why do you need it to be bulletproof and where the hell did you get that thing?" but either way she was relieved but also surprised that only ten minutes of homeroom had past and the ambulance already did come and was treating Yokiko's and Taku's injuries and they still had 20 more minutes of Advisory left.

"Well I can tell you the story that would make leave me so that you can live in peace or I can stay quiet and still have friends, which I have to remind you that you guys are the first bunch of friends other than Nick since about 2 years ago when the incident that divided the greatest group of friends one will ever had," Taku said in a voice that was making it seem like she wanted to be asked. Kagome nodded for Taku to continue. "Well it began a long time ago when I was an anti-social 10-year-old and I was just starting to actually talk to other kids. Well a few months later I came across a group of people that actually liked the same things as me in almost every aspect and in that group there was Nick my best friend/ pretend boyfriend to this very day, Yokiko Sato not the same as Yokiko Hime the bitch who just tried to kill me, Paul Dugan a boy who was ear deep in Wicca but turn to the evil of Preppiness the moment he moved to Sacto, and Gaby Dee a great friend till she moved to Stockton and well a friendship like ours can transcend that distance but it' hard. Well shortly after I found this group of friends an evil Jackass called Robbie came along to our school and made our lives a living hell by using his impeccable speaking skills to make it look like ever single dork, punk, punk rocker, and anyone who wasn't like him or the people he chosen to be his so called friends was scum and didn't deserve to be a student in my old school and he did it all while sucking up to the teachers so that he could get away with what he did to us. So then what happened was he had some Hitler-like propaganda machine going on with him saying that we would be a school above all the rest and that we would be different from all of the other school and not part of a school district that blurs us together and gives all the money to the schools that had nothing but an excellent sports team but you know what this story is too long and too painful to say so I am going to do this and it is in short Robbie tried to kill us because we kept on telling the people who would listen that it wasn't the school district that gave us money and if we needed the money to get the things we needed we had to raise it ourselves but above all we overthrown him by telling the teachers that he had a bag of cocaine in his back pack and he did because, he sold and used it so well he got stuck in Juvie. Well he got pissed and sent his wise guys over to kill us and after they tried most of my friend's parents got scared and pulled them out of school so it was just me and Nick but the school kicked him out after a year because the teachers got fed up with him. So his parents sent him to Odyssey Junior High and it was one of those schools used for honing its students' crafts and his was that of inventing, and he made me the vest out of the fact that he couldn't work on any of the weapons he has been working on at the school and he made it bulletproof for just in case the wise guys tried anything stupid." said Taku with a goofy smile on her face which made it look like she thought that this was funny and you know what it is if you consider the fact that it was a this kid was 10 when this all started and someone tried to kill her when she was 12.

Well Kagome was just wierded out by this whole story and it was hard to swallow but she thought if I can survive the feudal Era then I can survive being friends no matter how bad it gets or how annoying she can get and they all just went off to their next class as if nothing happened and but they still had to wear stupid signs made for them by their Junior Guardians and Annemarie just had to put on Kagome's sign "If you ask nicely then I will sing and dance like a pikachu," and that was pretty good considering Katie got a sign that said "If you ask nicely I will sing a song," but the songs had lyrics like this "I don't know but I've been told an Eskimo's is pretty damn cold...." and "Dashing down the halls. Avoiding Mrs. Nash but if she catches me, well then she can kiss my ass. Four whole years. Four whole years. Four whole years in Hell. This is the place where we're called hoes just based on where we go. HOES!!! Four whole years. Four whole years. Four whole years in Hell...." But hey at least it wasn't her who had that sign.

Meanwhile at Riordon High School... Inu-Yasha was doing his usual daydream and have a good time at high school and he was stuck in all special ed classes with Miroku so it wasn't that bad, and he was having fun learning how to use a computer and that was fun unless you count the fact that he kept on having to stop Miroku from pressing a link to a hentai site and well he couldn't stop him at all times; but you had to wonder how he got all their fake records via internet and not get distracted by all the hentai and other bad stuff. But he was having a hard time with one thing and that was the school rules stated that if he was to have hair that was below the shoulders he needed to have it braided or in cornrows so every morning he had to deal with getting one of the girls to braid it but at least he didn't have to shave off any facial hair right before his school picture like this guy named Nick Casey who looked like he got stranded in a foreign country for a few months and wasn't able to shave before school and well that guy was in the special ed English I for something else because he knew all the stuff or maybe he just wanted the free laptop that came with those classes. But well out of pure boredom they talked and it turned out that Nick's parents left him stranded in Russia for the summer and he came back from Russia only 2 hours before the freshman orientation and he lived an hour away so he had only time to get his school uniform and come to school so that's why he had to shave right before his school picture and Nick was only in the special ED class for grammar lessons because when he went to junior high he went to a school for the gifted and talented and it didn't teach any of the upper grade grammar so he sucked at that whole thing for the HSPT and the school put him in the special ed class for English but he had almost everything else at the advance level. Well he was glad to have that dance at the end of the week to go to with Kagome and that was going to be fun because well he was feeling like the world had mostly men in it because he was in an all boy school because none of the co-ed schools would take him due to the fact that he had to "relearn" but actual learn everything and the co-ed only took the very rich or the very smart or excelled in sports (and apparently wielding a sword didn't count unless you were fencing or in a dojo and plus they really hated the long hair at the interview and his "vulgar language" didn't set well with the admission board). But through some strange twist of events both Miroku and him got stuck in art but had to transfer out to ceramics after Miroku drew a particular drawing, a very BAD drawing, and well they thought the two of them had to go around as a pair, but it was a good thing to happen because Inu-Yasha knew he was probably crap out on that class completely, but ceramics wasn't probably be any better, well at least he was able to pass this class so far. But this was a bit boring compared to living in the Feudal Era with all the kick-ass action of beating the snot out of evil demons, but being her didn't stop him from getting into fights, like this one time when this ass-hole by the name of Robbie Mc Dowell started calling Inu-Yasha along the lines of dyslexic freak and well Inu-Yasha called him something along the lines of an ugly ass cocksucker and things just snowballed completely into this thing where Robbie's nose got broken and Inu-Yasha got stuck on probation until it was mysteriously removed by no other than Taku and Miroku, but Taku did seem rather pleased with the results of that fight but she did complain that Inu-Yasha should have just completely ripped off his ugly face and shove it up his ass but well she said she couldn't have it all and jokily said thank-you for leaving room for further damage done by her. Miroku was one that left all the religion teachers baffled because whenever the subject of Buddhism came up and I guess you could call that an advantage but he sure did piss them off, but it was certainly funny. But so far Inu-Yasha was having a good time at school and it was certain a lot of the guys thought he was cool and he and Miroku thought it was funny that there was a group of girls trying to stalk them but you know the two of them were too fast for those girls.

So I finally updated!!!

Well I had a project over the summer and I have a lot of homework so well I can't write too much fanfics anymore.

Well I'll get on with on-goings in the life of Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Lady Kaede, and Sessho-maru in the next chapter.


	9. Mercy Day, or lack there of the foremost...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha but damn it if I did well I'm not sure you want to hear what I would do with him…Just Kidding why would I do that hehehe… um okay argh fighting gv friend for conthnrvxmnghfnsfgzal of computer….must win ….Farscape is better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Friendd is gaining control. Hahaha fuck off damnit screw you screw it it bitch!!!!

Now on to your regularly scheduled fan-fiction…

It was a fine Friday morning in the Higurashi residence and Kagome woke up to the same old begging of Sota "….Please Mother don't make me go I don't want to go to that hell hole called St. Thomas More, please mom don't make me go they keep on asking me about Japan and they don't have a big enough space for anything and boys don't wear cardigans!!!" but, at least she was in a good mood it was Mercy Day and the end of Freshmen Bashing Week. But as she was getting ready for a late start today in which they had to come in their formal uniform which included the long sleeve sweater with the Mercy crest with polo and a blue plaid skirt and they had to bring a change of clothes for the school rally.

Shortly after she put on her uniform and got her school stuff in order she ran off to Taku's house to eat breakfast and meet for the carpool that departed from the house in which resided Taku (a.k.a. Catherine since her parents did not like the name of Otakuofstuff or Taku, but strangely they were perfectly okay with calling her "Number One" since she was the oldest of the three girls in her family, and sometimes they called her "Julie Ann" or "Abigail" which was the names of her sisters). Well shortly after she departed from her house she went to Sango's/ Miroku's/ Inu-Yasha's/ Sessho-maru's/ Lady Kaede's house to get Sango to come to school but she hesitated ringing the door bell since every time that she rung that bell it she always over-heard some strange conversation like she did yesterday…

Flashback RPG-style-Yesterday morning while picking up Sango for carpool

Kagome:rings doorbell BUZZ!!!

Sango: answers door Hello Kagome, What's up?

Thumps and strange sounds from upstairs

from upstairs

Inu-Yasha: (frustrated) Damn it!!! Sessho-maru, I can't put my part in the hole it is too fucking small.

Sessho-maru: (annoyed) I'm pretty sure my hole is fine, Jaken has already tested it with his part.

Inu-Yasha: (still frustrated) and who says Jaken's and my parts are the same size, what did you measure it!!!

Miroku: (matter-of-factly) Actually I did and they are exactly the same size and shape so both would be able to fit in Sessho-maru's hole just fine. Maybe you should just put your back in to it.

Inu-Yasha: (pissed off) I'm using all my strength to do this, you know it is hard to do this, right.

Miroku: (in condescending manner) maybe I should do it then and just put my part in Sessho-maru's hole.

Inu-Yasha: (even more pissed off) Well maybe you should just shove it up there.

Sessho-maru: (even more annoyed) He can't because his stick is too big for my hole.

Inu-Yasha: (pissed-off) well maybe but that's okay since Kagome and Sango must still be downstairs so maybe they can help.

back downstairs

Kagome: stops eavesdropping on upstairs (curious and some what scared) Um, Sango, what the fuck are they doing up there and what do you think are they going ask us to do.

Sango: (confused) I don't know what the hell you mean but if you are wondering this is a project for Inu-Yasha and Miroku's Shop class they have to make a table but so far this is their twentieth attempt and it is due in four hours so I doubt they will finish it.

Kagome: (Relieved) Oh Okay so I guess we should just help them.

Sango: (reluctant) No we shouldn't, I mean the last attempt almost made Sessho-maru loose half of his tail.

Taku: (Annoyed) panting Guys we have to leave now if we are to get there on time, and anyways we have Wheaton the pervert first period so we have to get seats in the back in order to escape his perversions, and the whole class knows that so those seats are always taken first.

end RPG-style flashback

Kagome rung the doorbell only to have Kohaku answer it and Sango was putting on her chucks while Miroku was fighting Inu-Yasha for the last pop-tart which proved to rather entertaining since Inu-Yasha and Miroku were both determined to get it. Sango got up and said, "Hello Kagome are you excited about the dance tonight?" and she picked up backpack and walked up to her soon followed by Kohaku and Shippo in the same uniform as Sota and Rin was in the female version of the same school's uniform who were coming since Taku's dad drove them to school with Sota and Taku's little sisters who also went to the same school. Well after that they walked next door to Taku's house and rang the bell to be greeted by an extremely happy Taku who was obviously excited about the dance and Mercy day, "Konichiwa, Hola Que Tal, and Howdy Doody Do, marvelous morning is it not, just think about it no class today and all we have to do is just sit on our asses for an hour shortly followed by the school picture on the lawn, followed by a school rally and then a picnic and we get out at 1:30 today so that leaves us with plenty of time to get ready for the dance. Yay Dance tonight and I get to see..." she was cut off by her mom who said "See who and did you just say asses, Catherine?" Taku replied with "I will see…um… Mr. Wheaton who I don't see enough of that pleasant non-pervasive teacher and no I did not say …um… A-S-S-E-S I said "access," mommy you know very well I don't use foul language like that."

"Okay then Kagome, Sango, and you just wait in the car with your breakfast" said Taku's mom.

So the three of them ran into the car and slammed the door shut as Taku's mom kissed Taku's sisters good-bye. "Taku, who are you going to see and how come you are different with your family around?" said Kagome. Taku responded with "Well I'm seeing Nick Casey, my best friend/ pretend boyfriend and it is perfect opportunity to do that since it is a dance in which all the boy schools were invited so he was able to get a ticket on his own to meet me there. Also I act different in front of my parents because all the things I truly love are things my parents hate so I act like the punk I know I am when my parents are not around but when they are around I act like Mommy and Daddy's preppy yet some what blundering daughter that is everything a person may want in a kid." A short silence took over after what Taku said when it was broken by Sango saying "But doesn't being a punk mean you have to rise against authority and how do you know what you are and keep it with all this pretending?" Taku looked a bit saddened by this conversation and well who wouldn't it was a bit of a deep conversation on stuff one really doesn't question or want to know but she responded by saying "I know very well what punk is. But have you ever considered what I was doing was to survive and what I am doing is what you can call a silent uprising because well I am everything they hate while still being something they still love. So you can say I'm doing a bit of a blind experiment or maybe I'm in some kind of closet and I am in many ways. Also I know who I am I'm the kid you see talking at the moment I'm kind-hearted when I try and I am a bit of an ass at the same time, I love anime, books, cat ears and alternative and punk music, I hate preps, fakes, and pop and classical music. I am Otakuofstuff while I am still Catherine, I'm just a kid in a closet who wants to come out, but I can't. Well at least not yet because I have to be respectful towards my parents until I'm out of there because I need a place to run to when it comes to the unmasking of my charade because my parents are going to kill me." Kagome was left rather confused by this and the constant use of the closet metaphor made her uneasy so she started on the subject of the dance while Taku's mom entered the car and they went on there way to Merci B.

Meanwhile Sota, Kohaku, Rin, Shippo, Julie Ann, and Abigail were…

Sota, Kohaku, Rin, Shippo, Julie Ann, and Abigail were just dropped off at St. Thomas More School when at the moment Shippo got out of the car he ran for it since every time he came to school and classes were not in session a lot of the older girls chased him and he hated that since they always pinched his cheeks and played with his tail (hehehe grabbing his "tail" and pinching his "cheeks" ok there it goes my mind in the gutter again). Kohaku, Julie Ann, and Sota just went to go play with the sixth graders since that was their grade and Kohaku ran for it the moment he came into his yard since the flirty type of girls in that grade started chasing him and he rather not have them chasing him since those girls were rather rude and the only girl in his class that he would ever "like, like" in his class would be Gaby Virtug who also happened to be one of Julie Ann's best friends; but sadly Gaby's heart was set on a guy name Jonathan who was her teammate at Mission Recreation Center's Division One Basketball team. Sota went running from the otakus of the class because they wouldn't stop begging him for more info on Japan and asking him what was the latest info on their favorite animes; but it wasn't that bad since every time they tried one of them saw Julie Ann and turned from him to her and they all tried to pressure her into coming out as an anime otaku and how if she didn't it would put her big sister to shame. Rin, Shippo (who had to take the roof route to get there) and Abigail all went to the second grade yard in which they all did their own thing. Shippo and Rin played with the tetherball (Rin had an unfair advantage because of the height difference) while Abigail gossiped with her friends (which one of the many things that she does that makes Taku and Julie Ann think that she was switched at birth). Shortly after they were all called for line formation, said their prayers, marched their rounds and went to class. Since they had only one teacher for every class except for when you went into secondary levels a.k.a. junior high school you had the same teacher except for math and science they only had to stay in one classroom. Sixth graders had math first at St. Thomas More, and Kohaku was not happy since six grade math was pre-Algebra and it was a rather hard concept to grasp and every time it came to science he just wanted to go back to the feudal era because Algebra and Science don't exist there but hey at least he had Julie Ann and Sota to copy from. Mass was another thing that was annoying since it felt like a waste of time and it was rather cold in there. Also the whole time there every time Kohaku had to fight off girls who would always play with his hair but it wasn't that bad considering he could be an Alter-server (not at all fun if Fr. Francis is serving the mass). Recess happened a few hours after and the gang did as any kid would during recess except for Shippo who hides in the dumpster to get away from the girls. But everyone did their own things in school but do I really have to go in to detail no I don't because it is rather uneventful so let's move onto someone else's life.

Meanwhile Sessho-maru was…

Sessho-maru was getting ready for his first day on the job as a delivery man as Jaken said "Please master stay home with me I mean we are all alone and there is no one around so let's just enjoy the company of each other," Sessho-maru who was deeply disturbed by the frequent passes made to him by Jaken, just dressed up even faster and darted out the door and into the car. "Master come back" could be heard for miles around as Sessho-maru speed off in his car (mind you once again it was a fake license with a fake registration on a totally pimped up Honda Civic that came from a shipment of Hondas that conveniently got lost and the car was pimped out by Taku who strangely was good at cars and had a lot of spare parts from something she use to do as a kid) towards the UPS delivery center in which he was about to begin his first day as a delivery man. Well when he arrived the first thing that was said to him was "Would you rather be on a bike or with a truck?" Sessho-maru who was in the traditional delivery uniform and had not received the pants yet; so he was wearing those ever so sexy brown shorts and he figured that they would writhe up to uncomfortable heights if he rode the bike so he chose the truck.

His first deliveries went rather well considering that he managed to get them to sign and he did deliver the goods; until he got into this weird situation. It was a big business building in the middle of San Francisco, and when he found the right place rung the doorbell and he said "Special delivery, for Jenny," well it seemed to be an all female staff and when he came into the room they all went quiet and stared at him. "Well are you going to start your routine or what? I mean come on a strip already you're 30 minutes late and we've been waiting and we asked for a guy in a Sessho-maru cos-play not some delivery man…but at least you got the hair right....Ah SHIT you are really a delivery man aren't you!!!"

Meanwhile Inu-Yasha and Miroku was in their first period class of basic arithmetic…

Inu-Yasha was munching greedily on his pop-tart as Miroku glared at him, and Nick who was their tutor was just going on and on about addition and showing it out to them with plastic beads. But Miroku didn't really mind that because tonight he was going to the Merci B dance and it had to be good because they said "the wilder the girls and the less teachers in ratio to the students the better the dance," and he thought that if a school had girls so easy and slutty enough that it would be called "Hoe on the Hill" and "Moulin Blu" then it had to be fun. Then again Sango, Kagome, Katie, and Taku are not in any way easy or excessively slutty but also there was only one girl in that whole dance that he wanted to dance with and that girl is Sango; but hey if there was another girl there that was willing to throw herself at him then he would dance with her but he really wanted to dance with Sango and that was all he probably was going to get. Inu-Yasha who just finished his pop-tart stopped paying attention to his math and proceeded to annoy Nick by asking him why he looked unusually happy today.

"I look happy because of the dance, okay Inu-Yasha, I get to see my best friend/ possible girlfriend without my mom being there to ruin it." said Nick. "Any ways it is a Mercy B dance and there will be a lot of people there so it would be a perfect opportunity to get a good conversation with her."

Nick was about to go on but was rudely interrupted by Inu-Yasha. "So who is this girl? What the hell do ya mean by possible girlfriend?" Miroku followed by saying

"And what kind of conversation?" Of course they did that to see Nick do something stupid and he did and that was make an attempt to kill them and then when that didn't work he turned red and slink under the table.

"Her name is Catherine in real life, but I call her Otaku. In saying possible girlfriend I meant that she seems to be the only girl not revolted by my looks or the fact that I unable to fight for myself and she has to like me if she is my best friend and willing to pretend to be my girlfriend. Miroku, what other kind of conversation would I have with her, you pervert, I meant a conversation on how life is going, that's all you pervert."

"We both know a girl named Catherine that is called Otaku!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha and Miroku. "She goes to Mercy B and she talks about a Nick all the time. Don't tell me you know her." said Miroku.

"I might, did she go to St. Thomas More school? Is she in a way confusing and changes her clothes and her way of talking when she gets out of sight range of her parents?" said Nick. Inu-Yasha and Miroku said "yes"

So as they left that Math class Inu-Yasha felt that things are going to get interesting tonight for all of them.

Authoress' notes:

Thanks for your patience but sophomore year is proving itself as a challenge. Anyways please review!!!


End file.
